Sin nombre
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Cleo siempre ha sido una chica solitaria, ya esta convencida que no hay nadie como ella; quizás una vista de una persona sin nombre le haga cambiar de opinión.


Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni las Crónicas de los Kane me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin nombre

Cleo miraba con desgana desde el autobús ha tiempo que veía pasar los edificios; aunque en un principio la visión de los mismos le había sorprendido y maravillado-No es que Río de Janeiro fuera muy rural que digamos, pero sin duda Nueva York era más urbano-descubrió que no le costo demasiado acostumbrarse a la vista.

Suspiro para sí; no es que no estuviera agradecida con los hermanos Kane de con su nuevo estilo de vida-después de todo el ser la bibliotecaria de la increíble mansión de Brooklyn era maravilloso y más porque gracias a los shabti podía tener acceso a prácticamente cualquier libro-es que cuando vino desde Brasil había esperado poder encontrar su lugar en el mundo, al fin encajar.

Ella no tenía muchos amigos en Río; ella siempre fue demasiado calmada a diferencia de los demás niños que parecían correr de aquí para allá como monos, prefería quedarse a leer algún libro o sencillamente sentarse a reflexionar en silencio, con esos ojos oscuros que siempre parecían ver más allá que otras personas.

Cuando se enteró que era maga, pensó que ese era el problema; no era ningún bicho raro, sencillamente tenía la magia en la sangre. Viajo hasta Nueva York con grandes expectativas aun en contra de las ideas de su madre, pensando que al fin encontraría un lugar donde hacer amigos y encajar.

Por desgracia, aquí tampoco era muy normal.

No es como si Sadie o Carter fuera malos con ella, de hecho con Carter muchas veces discutía sobre hechos de la antigüedad; más de una vez dieron debates abiertos como forma de instrucción para los otros alumnos debido a que ambos eran lo conocían más del tema; pero al final solo eran dos personas hablando de un tema en común, él nunca se interesó por las cosas que le gustaban a Cleo o sus pasatiempos-aparte de lectora y escritora obviamente-se conformaba con saber lo que sabía de ella y punto. Su hermana no era mucho mejor, aunque a veces hablaba sabía que todo lo que a ella le fascinaba la hacía roncar; aun le parecía irónico que su padre fuera un reconocido arqueólogo y ella ignorara casi todo del tema.

Con el resto de los niños no se llevaba, justamente esa era la razón por la que ahora se dirigía hacia la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York; sabía que normalmente no iban hacia Manhattan pero bah, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Nadie le dijo nada cuando había salido; tampoco es que les había dicho a donde pero significaba que confiaban en ella para cuidarse sola, ¿No?

Oyó como el conductor anunciaba que habían llegado a su destino y decidió dejarse de cavilaciones, no le gustaba demasiado pensar en las dudas sobre sus amigos o parecido, no quería pensar en que podría terminar. Quizás por eso prefería llenar sus ideas de libros y hechos, donde ninguna de esas cosas la podrían dañar.

No le dedico más pensamientos al tema.

Al ingresar al recinto una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios mientras admiraba una de las recopilaciones de libros más grandes en todo el mundo, no era de extrañar que esta fuera su elección. Por más libros que pudieran traer a la biblioteca en la mansión y por orden que pusiese, siempre entrarían niños revoltosos que la desconcentraban o movían todo; allí había paz.

Normalmente tenía en mente el tema que leer y muchas veces un libro para buscar, sin embargo ese día prefería simplemente dejarse llevar, caminar hasta que un tema le llame la atención y a partir de allí buscar un libro.

Ella nunca espero que lo que le llamara la atención fuera un chico.

No, no en _ese_ sentido; más que sentirse atraída fue la curiosidad. El chico buscaba en una de las divisiones algún libro con la mirada, era de tez blanca con cabello rubio y unos ojos grises, sus facciones declaraban que era estadounidense pero también tenía un aire de algo más antiguo… ¿Griego quizás? Igualmente, nada de esto le llamo la atención, lo que sí lo hizo fue el ceño fruncido que presentada, parecía serle difícil buscar entre libros.

"_Algún niño bonito que necesita un libro para un trabajo y no quiere buscar_" pensó al principio Cleo con desgana; mas no tardo en reprenderse por ese pensamiento. Trataba de no hacer conclusiones apresuradas sobre la gente, sobretodo porque como ella era latina muchos la veían como si se fuera a robar algo-razón por la cual había ajustado su acento para parecer neoyorkina, inclusive usaba rara vez su idioma materno y solo en la casa de Brooklyn-; sintiéndose un poco mal por sus ideas, fue hasta el chico dispuesta a averiguar si de verdad era lo que pensó o no.

— Um, disculpa; ¿Qué buscas? —pregunto casualmente, no era de las que se inmiscuía en asuntos ajenos empero la curiosidad le gano en esta ocasión. El chico claramente se sorprendió por la interrupción, no obstante se recuperó rápidamente.

— Buscaba Los tres Cristos de Ypsilanti—le aclaro, la brasileña no tardo en sorprenderse. Ella había leído ese libro, y sabía que era un tema lo suficientemente controversial y vagamente retorcido como para ser la idea de un profesor de secundaria; dirigió su vista al librero pensando que debería ser complicado de buscar, cambiando de opinión cuando a los pocos segundos lo encontró.

— Aquí tienes—dijo entregándoselo a tiempo que este se veía un poco avergonzado, Cleo no entendía cómo es que estando tan a la vista no lo vio antes— ¿Empezaste a buscarlo hace poco?

— Bueno, no realmente—el joven parecía cada vez más incómodo, poniendo una mano detrás de su nunca y carraspeando un poco; Cleo pensaba en desistir y marcharse cuando finalmente respondió— Es que el título es un poco complicado y bueno, como soy disléxico se me complica.

¡Dislexia! La morena tuvo ganas de golpearse la frente por idiota; no era alguna clase de chico lindo con un trabajo que no quería hacer, todo lo contrario, era alguien interesado en temas complejos que tenía un problema de lectura. No sabía mucho de la enfermedad, pero se imaginó que estaría algo grave si le dio un dolor de cabeza buscar.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres leerlo? —esas palabras se le escaparon sin su consentimiento, mas no podía evitarlo; ella era curiosa de nacimiento, no por nada era una seguidora del dios de la sabiduría. A pesar de sus palabras el chico sonrió divertido, como si le dijeran un buen chiste.

— Bueno, no puedo dejar que un problema así me impida la búsqueda del conocimiento; si la humanidad se parara por cada pequeño bache nos hubiéramos quedado en cuevas—decía claramente alegre. Malcolm como hijo de Atenea y un campista de todo el año, no estaba acostumbrado a que cuestionaran sus gustos literarios; por lo cual en vez de sentirse ofendido la idea claramente le divirtió.

La chica por otro lado también se encontraba eufórica.

Era la primera vez que veía alguien tan dedicado al saber; no solo por el hecho de que parecía tener tantas ganas de aprender como ella, sino que aun con dificultades como la dislexia no dejara que le frenaran. Por fin encontró a alguien tan amante de los libros como ella.

— ¿Te gusta mucho la psicología? ¿Qué es lo que más sueles leer? —interrogo un poco emocionada, no todos los días tenía con quién hablar. El otro no parecía tener ningún problema, este estaba cómodo de hecho; no negaba que con sus hermanos podía hablar fácilmente, aunque esto no siempre era fácil, cada uno tenía sus propias áreas de gusto y todos amaban hablar de sus propios temas, Annabeth por ejemplo podía hablar por horas de arquitectura y Matthew sobre medicina, si ya de por si los otros no se solían interesar en otros temas ni se diga otros campistas. Le agradaba la idea de por fin soltar sus opiniones.

— Bueno me gusta, en realidad prefiero la antropología pero este tema me atrapo desde que oí de él; más el saber de los comienzos y orígenes de la humanidad es fascinante—hablaba claramente agarrando el ritmo de la conversación, sorprendiéndose un poco por no ser interrumpido ni nada "_Claro, no siempre tiene que ser un hermano mío para ser listo_" se reprendió, claramente acostumbrado a que esas cosas se hablaba con sus familiares y estos interrumpían con sus propios datos; el ser un montón de orgullosos y algo egocéntricos siempre molestaba— Pero aparte de eso se mucho sobre los griegos y su cultura; ¿Y tú?

— Suelo leer de todo, depende de mí humor; pero mis mayores conocimientos son de Egipto, todo lo relacionado sobre la antigüedad—trataba de recordar en su mente todo lo que supiera de Grecia para ver si podía alargar la conversación; lamentablemente no sabía mucho, Egipto absorbía mucho de su tiempo y por alguna razón el antiguo dueño de la mansión de Brooklyn insistía en que no supieran demasiado de ellos o los romanos. El rubio vio una oportunidad.

— ¿Sabías que contrario a todo lo que la gente cree, eran los perros la mascota más común y no los gatos, ya que estos se consideraban demasiado sagrados para los campesinos? —el dato era un poco absurdo, más su maestro Quirón al igual que Amos insistía en que ellos no supieran demasiado sobre Egipto y por eso su información no era demasiada.

— ¡Sí! —chillo emocionada, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era la primera vez desde que estaba en Nueva York que alguien le venía a decir un dato de Egipto; todos la consideraban la profesional en la materia y no solían insistir, si bien venía a ser raro le alegraba por una vez que alguien más estuviera enterado de cosas no tan bien conocidas. Se sonrojo al notarse que quizás se emocionó demasiado, dando un paso atrás nerviosa— P-Perdón—tartamudeo un poco, esperando no haberle asustado con su entusiasmo, trato de desviar la atención— No intentes, soy la mejor con el tema, es casi imposible que no sepa algo sobre Egipto—tan pronto como se le escapo la frase de los labios maldijo en sus adentros; magnifico, ahora parecerá una pedante. Se sorprendió al oír que reía.

— Esta bien, entiendo el sentimiento—se reía un poco con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se sentía un poco estúpido porque tratando de impresionarla probablemente pareció como tantos novatos que debió conocer; ese detalle basto para que el comentario orgulloso se le pasara desapercibido. Lo que no se le paso fue otra cosa— ¿No eres de aquí cierto?

Cleo se pasmo, repasando en su mente lo que había dicho y sintiéndose una tonta cuando notó su propio error; en su efecto de actuar rápido se notó su acento brasileño tanto en la disculpa como en la oración— Si, soy de Brasil—admitió con algo de pesar; el otro parecía listo pero si hay algo que aprendió es que muchas veces aun así la gente era algo xenofóbica.

Por el contrario, este le sonrió— No deberías ocultarlo, tienes un lindo acento—la alago a tiempo que esta levantaba la mirada y le veía a los ojos, notándose ahora el claro rubor que tenía "_También unos lindos ojos_" quiso agregar más se contuvo; no deseaba parecer alguna clase de mujeriego frente a ella, o quizás un idiota; dioses, él siempre estaba metido en los libros y por lo general lo de las chicas no era su tema, no obstante en ese entonces le preocupaba que quizás los de la cabaña de Afrodita le estaban haciendo una broma, porque de repente su mente se sentía en blanco.

Por unos momentos se vieron a los ojos, avergonzados y aun así, a gusto con la otra persona. Salieron de su ensoñación cuando el reloj del mestizo sonó.

— ¡Di inmortales, en media tengo que estar en el campamento! —maldijo para sí, se había escapado del Campamento Mestizo para ir un momento a la biblioteca pero se había tomado más tiempo del necesario; suerte que ajusto su reloj para que sonara a tiempo de poder ir y llegar sin retrasos. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando la latina le detuvo.

— ¡Espera! —exclamo agarrando su mano, atrayendo su atención inmediatamente. Cleo la soltó tan pronto este volteo, diciéndose a sí misma que el pensamiento rápido claramente no era lo suyo y debía trabajar en ello— Tu-¿Tu sueles venir mucho por aquí? ¿Te veré de nuevo?

Malcolm sentía la boca seca, tratando de cablear su mente lo suficiente para decir una respuesta— S-Suelo venir cada vez que me acabo un libro, cuando termine vendré de nuevo.

Pensando en ver como arreglaría su horario para encontrarlo otra vez, ya que debería venir diario para asegurarse; decidió no centrarse en eso por ahora y le dio una pequeña sonrisa— Normalmente vengo a menudo, así que te veré de nuevo.

La maga dio media vuelta y yéndose sobre sus pasos, pensando en ver qué tema podría hacer que calmara los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. El hijo de Atenea no estaba mucho mejor, preguntándose cómo era posible que se quedara sin palabras; antes de recordar la situación y marcharse apresuradamente.

**. . .**

Los hermanos Kane se encontraban extrañados; en primera Cleo llega sin un libro-sabían que a veces venía con uno y nunca preguntaban de donde, decididos a respetar su privacidad-en segunda no reprendía a nadie de los que hacían desastres en la biblioteca, de hecho sonreía tarareando una canción que sonaba un poco rara debido al acento que claramente no era el que solía fingir. Ambos se vieron sin respuesta para la actitud nueva de la bibliotecaria, que era algo que nunca habían visto antes en ella.

Los magos no eran los únicos que se encontraban sorprendidos; en Long Island, en una ubicación desconocida para miles; Annabeth veía desconcertada a su hermano, parecía que el nuevo libro que había traído ya le daba dolores de cabeza y aun así no lo soltaba. Desde que acabo sus actividades se fue a su cama y no soltaba la encuadernación, incluso entre todos de la cabaña tuvieron que obligarlo a comer. Lo más raro, era la sonrisa que traía; como si supiera que al final del libro algo bueno auguraba.

Por supuesto sus mentes no estaban en aquello que solían ocupar; ambos seguían anclados en la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, en el momento que conocieron a una persona sin nombre que de repente inició un sentimiento antes desconocido para ellos, deseando volver a sentirlo otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que me quedo un poco raro, pero en mi defensa, ¡Apenas se sabe de estos dos!

Claro, esa es la razón por la que se pregunten porque diablos ocupe un fic crossover para esto; pues culpo directamente a **La casa de Brooklyn**-el foro de los Kane donde estoy, pueden ver el link en mi perfil-que en un juego de emparejar gente, estos dos aparecieron y se me hicieron tan lindos que tuve que ponerlos juntos.

También debe verse raro porque inicie esto, se me fue la inspiración y luego lo continúe otro día, odio hacer esto porque se me pierde el hilo de las cosas pero bueno, ya que.

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfrutaran; se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
